


Heart Of Stone

by thesatanistauthor



Series: a series of SIX [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injury, Injury Recovery, Levi is injured, M/M, but i tried, this isn't the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Nico has a bad feeling that sticks with him all day. Maybe helping with the trauma coming in will distract him.Or maybe it's the reason this feeling is there.





	Heart Of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, i struggled with this. it sucks. a lot. so, i'm sorry for that. 
> 
> also, i decided to go with the meaning of the phrase 'heart of stone', more than the meaning of the song which this is named after. two very different feelings. 
> 
> also also; three down, three to go! i'm quite enjoying writing these, to be honest. i really can't wait to write the fifth one, though. that one will be good. 
> 
> also also also; thank you to orthoglasses on tumblr for giving me the idea for this fic - you're the reason i was able to start writing again!
> 
> okay i'm done now. read away!

It had been there since that morning.

That weird, strange, uneasy feeling. That something is going to go terribly, utterly wrong, but there is nothing you can do to stop it or avoid it. The inevitable.

It had haunted Nico since the moment he had woken up. He couldn't tell what it was, or why it was there, but it made its presence known. Something was going to happen today. Something bad.

It had stayed with him as he left for work that morning. It stayed with him as he arrived. It stayed with him as he got ready, as he treated his first patient, as the minutes ticked by and hours passed.

Nothing seemed to rid the unwelcome feeling.

"Nico, are you alright?"

A voice snaps him out of his trance as he blankly stares at the chart in front of him. How long had he been standing there?

He turns his attention to the person who spoke to him, being greeted with the concerned look of both Link and Jo. He thinks for a moment; is it worth lying to them? Or will they know better, and know he's lying?

"I don't know," is what he eventually comes out with, after a moment of fumbling over his words. He slides the chart over to Link and buries his face in his hands, taking a moment to regain himself. Jo watches on as Link checks over the chart. She may not be the best of friends with Nico but she can tell when something is bothering him. At times, he reads like an open book.

Link finishes checking over the chart and turns his attention back to Nico. There is something off about him, something he can't quite put his finger on.

"Do you need to take a moment?" Jo asks, leaning her hip against the nurse's station. Nico shakes his head, though he knows it would probably be best. Then again, he thinks, if he takes a break now, the feeling will only get worse and he won't be able to shake it.

So far, nothing has happened. Part of him thinks he's stupid for feeling this way. Another part of him is keeping him on his feet, waiting. Waiting for it to happen.

"If you need to take a moment to yourself at any point, or if you need to talk-"

"Thank you, Link, but I'm okay. It's just this dumb uneasy feeling. It will go soon."

"Oh," is all Link says. Then his face shifts, from a look of concern to a look of questioning. Nico tries to decipher what he is thinking, but his attempt is fruitless. "Well, we better get back to this patient. Again, if you need to step out, do so."

Nico nods his head once, forcing himself to smile as the three of them turn, making their way back to their patient.

As they are making their way to the patient's room, Meredith passes by them, and something about Nico catches her attention. She turns back and jogs after them, stopping them. She takes Link and Jo aside, making a few glances at Nico as they talk. He stands there, confused, wondering what they are talking about.

Link seems to stop, think, and sigh before nodding, gesturing over to Nico.

Now he just feels even more uneasy.

Meredith gives him a thankful smile before she turns back to Nico, leading him away into a quieter part of the hospital, where the halls weren't filled with patients, doctors, and nurses alike. Nico's mind rushes over everything he could have possibly done wrong, things he could have said, or even thought. Could Meredith secretly read minds?

They eventually get to a quieter hallway and Meredith places a hand on Nico's arm to stop him. She stands in front of him, arms crossed, an unreadable expression planted on her face. Nico swallows down the slight fear he's feeling; maybe this was the inevitable thing that was meant to happen today.

Then, Meredith's expression fades into something softer, more concerned. It matches Link and Jo's expression from earlier.

"You seem distracted," she starts, and Nico relaxes a little. He just nods in place of words, not knowing what he could say. There was no lying to Meredith. "What's bothering you?"

"I have this feeling. Like, something is going to go terribly wrong, and I can't hide from it or stop it. I've felt like it since I woke up this morning. It won't budge."

When Meredith's expression once again changes, into a look more horrified, Nico tenses up. That surely isn't a good sign, especially when Meredith says what she does next; "I know that exact feeling."

She's as pale as a ghost, all blood drained from her face as she looks up at Nico. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, arms folding across his chest.

"You do?" Nico eventually mutters out. Meredith nods.

"I do," she confirms. "I had that same feeling the day I stuck my hand inside a patient to keep a bomb from exploding."

That sure helped Nico feel so much better. The absolute look of horror on Nico's face lets Meredith know that she should not have said that, and she instantly tries to retract her statement.

"I was fine, the bomb didn't explode inside the patient, it didn't explode in my hand, but-" she stops herself before she accidentally lets Nico know what happened next. He doesn't need to know that when he's feeling such a way. "It doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is-"

"Trust my gut?"

"That may be the case. However, you may also be perfectly fine. Don't let it drown you. You have to fight back against it."

Nico wonders if he should take Meredith's advice to heart or not; the talk with her hadn't exactly been comforting. Not in the least. Instead, he purses his lips together and lets out a short sigh, dropping his arms back to his side.

Just as he opens his mouth to reply to Meredith, her pager sounds, startling the both of them. She looks at it, reading it over before looking back up to Nico, shooting him an apologetic smile.

"Massive trauma coming in, I have to rush," she starts to jog away, but stops and turns back to Nico. "Don't let the feeling drown you!"

Nico watches as she disappears around the corner, leaving him to dwell in this feeling. He repeats Meredith's words in his head, don't let it drown you, and sits himself down on the floor. Everything feels off- like the world has been tilted off its axis- and his legs feel like they may give out on him. Everything around him feels like it's distorted and the feeling keeps coming back in waves, slowly getting stronger, harder to ignore or push aside.

He lets out a sigh as he leans his head back against the wall, taking in a couple of deep breaths to try calm himself. He sits for a minute, or two, just thinking and breathing. Eventually, he decides that maybe he can go help and the trauma coming in, that might distract him.

Or it may be the very thing that this feeling has been telling him about.

-

When Nico eventually wonders down to the ER, there are doctors and nurses rushing in and out of Trauma 1, so much so that Nico can't even get in to see if he can help. They seem more frantic than usual, rushing about and trying their utmost best for this patient. Nico stands back, trying to catch a glimpse of what is happening.

He can see Link in there, along with Meredith, and Amelia. It must be quite serious, he thinks to himself. If only he could get in there and see for himself.

Eventually, Link looks up and catches Nico's eye, and his face just drops completely as he goes pale. Meredith and Amelia both notice the look on Link's face and look up, also catching Nico's eye. Then, for a moment, they stop, all exchanging glances. Eventually, it's decided between them that Link is the one who needs to go talk to Nico. Nico can't read the situation, or the looks on their faces, but he wishes he could.

Link manages to squeeze through the crowd of nurse's and doctor's surrounding the patient, and makes his way over to Nico.

Nico doesn't like the look on Link's face. It's only worrying him even more.

His heart is racing so fast, so strong, he swears it will give out on him. That, or he may throw up.

"What happened?" Nico asks, trying to crane his neck to see if he can see through the crowd, or even over the top of it. Link glances back behind him, not knowing where to begin.

He clears his throat and catches Nico's attention again. Once Nico is done trying to catch a glimpse, Link sucks in a deep breath. This was not going to be easy to tell Nico. People are shouting, yelling, instructing each other. Nico can't make out anything they're saying.

Amelia and Meredith keep glancing over in Nico's direction. It only amps his anxiety.

"I don't know how to say this," Link almost laughs, though it's sad. He has to glance down, scuffing his feet again the floor. "We've been taught all through medical school and our careers how to say this, but I never thought I'd be having to say this to someone I know."

Nico's brows furrow together, a concerned line etched between his brows as he stares at Link. He cocks his head to the side as he tries to figure out what he means. The feeling comes back full force all of a sudden, almost knocking the wind from Nico. The inevitable.

Nico once again looks behind Link, at the commotion in the room. He turns back to Link, a feeling of dread building deep inside. "What do you mean?"

"There's a reason you can't go in there," it was now or never. Now or never to tell him something that would utterly destroy Nico. To deliver the news. "It's Levi."

It as if the world just implodes as Link delivers the news to Nico. Everything is suddenly silent, nothing makes sense, everything around him is rushing, leaving him dazed and confused.

He doesn't know how to react. Does he scream? Does he cry? Does he push his way through the crowd? Does he breakdown, does he leave?

Everything is scrambled.

"Nico!"

Link snaps his fingers in front of Nico's face, which eventually brings him back. Nico blinks a couple of times, mouth agape as he tries to force himself to speak, but nothing is coming out. Not a single word.

But there is so much he wants to say, so much he wants to ask.

"What- Is he okay? What happened?"

"A car hit him. He's in bad shape right now, but we're doing everything we can. You know those doctors in there, they aren't going to let anything happen to him. They are the best care he is going to get."

"I need to be in there with him," Nico mumbles under his breath, staring into the room, where his fellow colleagues were desperately trying to save his boyfriend's life. Though, he can't move. It's as if his feet have been glued to the spot, keeping him from rushing in there. His body refuses to cooperate with him.

Link turns, catching the attention of Amelia, signaling that he was going to take Nico somewhere quiet. She nods at him, swiftly turning back to work on Levi just seconds after. Link nods his head to the side, signaling for Nico to walk with him. When he doesn't move, Link grabs his forearm, dragging him along with him.

All Nico can think about is how he was right, how this feeling wasn't just a feeling. It seems all too surreal, and he can't process it quick enough.

-

After a couple of hours, multiple tests, and surgeries, Nico was finally allowed to see Levi.

He couldn't bring himself to walk into the room. As much as he wanted to be there, be by Levi's side, he couldn't bear it. A sense of guilt lingered with him, though he knew this wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could do.

Instead, he stayed locked up in an on-call room, situated down the hall from Levi's room, just thinking. Hoping. Praying.

Just that morning, he'd left Levi still sleeping in their bed, covers pulled up to his chin. Nico had thought to himself how lucky he was, how incredible this man sleeping next to him was. Just that morning, Nico had left him alone. Maybe, just maybe, if he'd stayed, then Levi wouldn't be in a hospital bed right now.

Maybe, just maybe, Nico could have protected him.

Nico stays in his little solitude for a while, allowing no one in to talk with him. He wants to be alone, wants to have a moment to take everything in, process it. Nothing seems real. It all seems fake. In some way, Nico hopes this is all some cruel dream, and that he'll wake up, and Levi will be okay.

It takes a good while, but Nico eventually plucks up enough courage to exit the room. When he does, a group of nurses across the room all turn their attention to him, clearly gossiping about him. He pays no attention to them as he shuts the door behind him, making his way down the hall.

He passes by a couple more nurses, who scowl at him, turning their noses up at him. He can't quite understand why they are acting this way around him. A nurse in the near vicinity grumbles something just loud enough for him to catch it.

"His boyfriend is injured, yet he doesn't even seem to care," one of the nurses say, a little too snarky. Perhaps she meant to say it like that, so Nico would hear. It infuriates him; of course he cares. Why wouldn't he? He stays for a second more, only to catch the reply from the other nurse.

"He has a heart of stone, don't you know?" he scoffs in reply, to which the other nurse laughs. Nico whips around to face them, the two of them just giggling and gossiping between themselves, until they notice Nico staring at them. He holds their gaze for a second, watching them whisper to each other, before they disperse from one another.

Does it really seem as if he doesn't care? Would they prefer it if he fell to his knees, screaming and crying, or would they find that too over-dramatic?

He decides to ignore their comments and continues making his way to Levi's room. It almost as if his legs carry him there, his mind fuzzy from overthinking, not focused on where he was actually traveling. When he gets there, he finds Link sat by his bedside, attention tied to the phone in his hands. A part of Nico is ever so thankful that Link decided to stay by Levi's side, even when he had other patients to deal with.

Once Link realizes Nico is standing in the door way, he puts his phone away, shooting him a sorrowful smile. Nico manages a small smile back as he makes his way in, though Link can see the way he hesitates with each step.

"He's okay," Link reassures Nico, though it does little to make him feel better. He moves from the seat so Nico can sit.

Nico sits, pulls the chair closer to the bed, taking Levi's hand in his own. He rubs his thumb over the back of it, before giving it a gentle squeeze. He keeps Levi's hand gripped in his own, refusing to let it go. A heavy sigh escapes him as he rests his other arm on the bed, burying his face in it.

Link takes a step closer to Nico, reaching out his hand to rest it on Nico's shoulder. There wasn't much he could do to comfort Nico in this situation, except for telling him that everything would be okay. He wishes he could do more for him.

After a moment, Nico lets out a muffled sniffle. Link takes this as his cue to leave the two alone, so Nico can spend some time with Levi, give him some time to let his emotions out. He wouldn't want to intrude.

Once he hears the click of the door closing, Nico lets himself go. There is no point in trying to hide his emotions any longer. He has no reason to keep up his tough facade, so he lets it fall. A harsh sob rips through he body as he tightens his grips on Levi's hand, hoping, praying, that Levi would wake up.

Even though Link had told him that Levi was okay, he wouldn't get his hopes up, wouldn't believe it until Levi woke up and said it himself. Part of him still believes this is all some cruel, fucked-up type of dream.

His head pounds from having held back his tears for so long. He feels sick to his stomach as he lets himself sob, letting his body completely slump against the hospital bed. It wasn't usual that Nico cried. Most times, he was able to control his emotions, keep himself together.

Every muscle in his body aches from holding back the sobs, that are now ripping through him.

This was one of those moments where he couldn't do that. Holding it in, bottling it up, would only cause him to explode.

Nico _hated_ crying. It always made his head hurt, and his eyes would sting for ages after. Everything would hurt, from how tense he had been from trying to keep it in. It made him feel awful, made him feel too vulnerable for his liking.

It takes Nico a while to cry himself out, to let everything go. Eventually, though, he is able to take a breath, calming himself. His head still pounds, cheeks damp with tears, eyes red and irritated. He raises his head to look at Levi, using his free hand to wipe the dampness from his cheeks and the unshed tears from his eyes. Nico sniffles, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tries to keep himself from crying once again.

Levi looks bruised and beaten. It's a sight Nico can barely believe is real, a sight he can barely look at. Though, at the same time, he looks peaceful. He isn't in pain, he doesn't know what is going on. Nico thinks it's better that way. Though he knows it probably wouldn't be long until Levi wakes up and feels that pain, feels every stitch, every cut, every injury.

If Nico could take that pain away from him, he would in a second, without thought. If he could keep that feeling from Levi for the rest of his life, he would.

Nico lets out a shaky sigh as he lifts Levi's hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it, before he returns it to the bed.

He's tired. He wants to sleep, wants to shower, wants to get some food.

Nico mentally battles with himself before deciding he needs to take care of himself if he is to take care of Levi. He pulls his phone out, shooting a quick text to Link, and even one to Helm, letting them know his plans.

He places his phone back in his pocket and stands. He looks at Levi, still asleep, and manages a small, solemn smile. He mumbles a small '_I love you_' before he turns and leaves.

Nico ignores the looks and the whispers. They won't do him any good.

He knows that he doesn't have a heart of stone.   
-

It's a couple of hours before Nico returns to Levi's bedside. When he returns, he finds Levi awake- groggy, in pain, but awake- surrounded by Taryn, Casey, and Dahlia. They're chatting awake, with Levi managing a small laugh every now and then.

As Nico opens the door, all eyes fall on him and the room goes quiet. They all just stare at him, waiting for him to do or say something. Eventually, he smiles. He smiles for the first time that evening, a smile so pure and so genuine, that almost says 'I'm so glad you're not dead'.

Without a single word, the interns move away from the bed so Nico can come and greet Levi. It takes three strides for him to get across the room and engulf Levi in the biggest hug he can give him without injuring him any further. Levi musters up a small laugh, managing to loosely wrap his arms around Nico in return. The wires attached to him hold him back from properly returning the embrace.

The other three excuse themselves from the room, waving a silent goodbye to Levi as they close the door behind themselves. Levi buries his head in Nico's shoulder and just takes a moment, breathing him in and thanking whoever that he was alive, that he survived that whole ordeal.

He doesn't really recall much. It doesn't matter to him though, as he is alive, and breathing, and he is going to be okay.

After a few minutes, Nico finally pulls back from the hug, making sure he doesn't sit on Levi's legs as he plants himself on the bed. He says nothing, eyes scanning over Levi's face, his nightmare finally starting to end. Everything is a little less gloomy now.

"I thought you were dead," Nico finally manages to speak. It makes Levi smile a little, a shy chuckle sounding from him as he shakes his head. There isn't really anything funny about what Nico said, but it helps relieve the feeling of stress that fills the room.

"Honestly, I thought I was too," Levi reaches out his hand, which Nico takes in an instant. He gives it a squeeze, thumb running over Nico's hand. It's only something small but it makes Nico feel one hundred times better. "I'm so sorry."

Nico lets out a small breath, shaking his head as he scooches closer to Levi. He's gentle, careful, as he cups Levi's face in his hand, being mindful of the few scrapes that litter his skin. Levi leans his head into one of Nico's hand, smiling slightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispers, moving one of his hands to brush Levi's hair from his face. Levi lets out a small sigh as he tries to nod, though it hurts a little. The muscles in his neck are sore. "Just- Please don't step out in front of a car again."

Levi can't help but laugh at this, bringing up his hands to grasp Nico's, pulling them away from his face. Levi holds Nico's hands in his own, eventually intertwining their fingers together.

"I don't plan on it."

"I'm glad to hear."

Levi shifts on the bed, making enough room for Nico to lay next to him. Nico gets the hint and lays himself next to Levi, head resting on his shoulder as he takes in a deep breath. Things are finally starting to set in, for both Nico and Levi, and the air around them is heavy.

Levi stares at a spot on the wall in front of them, replaying the events of the day in his head. All he had done was step out to cross the road and all of a sudden, he was on the floor, searing pain in his leg, his head throbbing, concrete painted red. None of it made sense; it just happened so fast.

A small sniffle sounds from Nico beside him and Levi's _heart breaks_. It's rare to see Nico so upset, so open, and so vulnerable. Even for Levi, it's strange.

Levi feels as though he needs to speak, needs to say something to stop Nico from crying. "I'm okay."

Nico nods. "I know."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

Levi moves so he can look down at Nico, whose eyes are lined with unshed tears. Levi wants to know how bad it really was, how bad his injuries are, but doesn't want to upset Nico anymore than he already has today.

Nico seems to read his mind though.

"It was bad," he starts, eyes scanning over Levi's face, taking in every scratch, every bump. Even with all that, he still looks beautiful. "You broke your leg. Link fixed that."

"Anything else?"

"Head injury. You seized. Twice."

"Twice?"

"Twice," Nico echoes, strained. Levi makes a noise at this, raising a hand to his head. He can feel the blood clumping the strands of his hair together, sticky and thick. It feels horrible, and he wants nothing more than to get up and shower.

His shoulder aches as he moves it and he takes a wild guess that it's bruised, or has some sort of cut or burn on it. He doesn't know how hard he was hit, or how far he ended up traveling, but it must have been substantial considering his injuries.

Again, a sniffle sounds from Nico, as does a sigh that follows. Nico then buries his head into the crook of Levi's neck, pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to the skin there, before sucking in a sharp, shaky breath.

Levi tries to roll onto his side a little more, only to have the multiple wires and tubes stuck to him hold him back. It's frustrating, infuriating almost, but he knows better than to take them out, just so he can comfort Nico more.

Instead, Levi just shuffles himself closer to Nico, as Nico drapes an arm over Levi's stomach. Levi winces at the dull pain that suddenly arises from his stomach and lets out a groan, so Nico moves his arm down a little. It feels a little better.

Levi weakly pats Nico's arm as it's draped over him, a subtle way of telling Nico that everything would be okay.

"Sorry," Nico mumbles against Levi's neck. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Nico sniffles again, and Levi feels a dampness on his neck. Nico lifts his hand from where it rests across Levi's waist to wipe under his eyes. "I'm not crying."

"I know."

"Good," Nico says, voice thick.

It isn't long before Levi finds his eyes heavy, the medication he's on making him drowsy. Nico is the same and soon, they're both snuggled up to each other in a bed far too small for them both, fast asleep after the events of the hours before.

-

When Levi next wakes up, his head is a little less foggy than before. Nico is no longer beside him and he guesses it's because he had to go back to work. 

There is light shining through the blinds of his room, letting him know it must be morning. He turns his head to the side, the muscles of his neck still stiff and sore, and spots that Nico has left him a few things. Levi smiles as he sits himself up in the bed, slowly, being cautious not to move to quick. 

The pain has faded slightly but it still lingers, especially in his leg and stomach. He takes a wild guess that it's probably from the surgeries he had. On the bedside table beside him, Nico has left a bottle of water, a small flapjack (which just so happens to be chocolate chip, one of Levi's favorites) and a small note. 

Just as Levi leans over to reach for the note, the door opens, revealing a cheerful-looking Nico. He uses his elbow to open the door, considering his hands are full. In one hand, he carries a coffee cup, and in the other, something that resembles an envelope. 

Levi can't exactly tell; he hasn't got his glasses with him, nor does he have any contacts.

He isn't in his scrubs; they must have given him the day off, Levi thinks. Instead, he wears one of his hoodies (the one Levi just _loves_ to steal) and a faded pair of jeans. Levi must admit, Nico looks amazing in whatever he wears. 

Nico is humming away to himself as he shoots a small grin at Levi, making his way over to sit on the bed next to Levi. Levi makes sure to shuffle over, so that Nico doesn't accidentally sit on him. That wouldn't be ideal. 

Once Nico has emptied his hands, placing the coffee cup on the table and placing the envelope on Levi's lap, he finally says something. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks, reaching his hand up to brush some hair from Levi's face. 

Levi just lifts his shoulders in a shrug, picking up the purple envelope and studying it. "Sore, but I'm feeling better than yesterday. Still quite sleepy."

"That's good. Do you need anything?"

"No," Levi shakes his head, eyes still trained on the envelope. "What's this?" 

Nico grins proudly, tucking his legs underneath himself. "Everyone wanted to do a get well soon card for you."

A smile makes it way across Levi's face as he rips open the envelope, pulling out a brightly colored card from inside. He opens it, squinting his eyes as he tries to read what they've put. 

"You know," Nico starts, picking at the fabric of the bedsheets. Levi looks up from the card, his attempts to read it proving fruitless. As much as he wants to read what everyone has put, he can't; the writing is just too small. "Everyone in this hospital adores you."

Levi doesn't quite know what to say. Half of him believes Nico is just saying that to make him feel better; the other half, however, somehow believes it. 

"Oh, I forgot," Nico adds, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie. "You might need these."

He hands over Levi's glasses, which Levi couldn't be more thankful to have. Levi takes them from Nico, being careful not to smudge the lenses, before he puts them on. 

"Oh, that's so much better," Levi says, letting out a happy sigh as he looks back down at the card in his hands. He reads over each and every little note, including the folded up piece of paper in the card too. They must have run out of space. 

It warms his heart to know that so many people care about him. So many people worked to keep him alive and keep him safe, that he can't quite believe it. It doesn't seem real. It still hasn't one hundred percent dawned on him yet. 

Maybe he feels a little teary-eyed over it all. 

Nico leans forward on the bed, just enough so he can reach over to the table and grab his coffee. It's still warm, thankfully, and he takes a sip. It's well needed after everything that's happened. He still feels exhausted and can't even begin to think about how Levi must be feeling. 

He keeps the cup in his hands, letting the warmth of the coffee warm his fingers. 

Levi can't help but notice how exhausted Nico really looks; the dark circles beneath his eyes, his messy, unkempt hair, the slow moments he makes. 

Nico takes another sip of his coffee, staring off into space. Part of Levi still feels this sense of guilt that's been building for making Nico worry so much. There is so much he wishes he could say, wishes he could ask, but still feels like everything is too fresh in their memories to reflect on it all now. 

"You've asked me how I'm feeling, but I think it's better I ask how you're doing," Levi breaks the silence, drawing Nico's attention back to him. Nico just blinks at him, his shoulders rising and falling as he sighs deeply. 

He opens his mouth to reply, only to stop himself. He swallows thickly, trying his best to ignore the threat of tears. "I'm okay. It's just all a bit of a shock," Nico begins, his fingers tapping against the plastic lid of his cup. Levi waits. "It's all a bit of a muddle."

Levi is silent for a moment, eyes falling to the coffee Nico has gripped in his hands. His eyes roam back up to Nico's face and he frowns a little. "How many coffees have you had?"

"Too many."

"Have you slept?"

"I've tried," his voice is strained, almost as if he's forcing back tears. Levi pushes himself up, sits a little straighter at this. He's tried? What does he mean _he's tried_?

The room falls silent. Nico takes in a deep breath as he dips his head, squeezing his eyes shut until he feels like he isn't going to explode anymore. He stares at the coffee in his hands for a moment, until he decides to place it back on the table. 

"I try to sleep but every time, every _single_ time I close my eyes, I'm terrified that I'll wake up and you won't be here," it's no more than a whisper as Nico admits to Levi why he hasn't slept. He knows it isn't healthy and he knows it will do him no good in the long run, only amping his emotions so much more. There is just too much going on in his head for him to even begin to relax. 

Levi says nothing in return. Instead, just as he did the night before, he makes room for Nico next to him, patting the now vacant spot on the bed next to him. Nico hesitates for a moment, eventually giving in and climbing into the space next to Levi. 

Nico rests his head on Levi's shoulder, yawning almost immediately. Levi can't help but grin, turning his head just enough to press a kiss into Nico's hair. 

"I can't wait till you can come home," Nico mutters, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. Levi hums in response, reaching down and taking Nico's hand in his own. He intertwines their fingers, giving Nico's hand a small squeeze. 

"Me either," Levi agrees. "This bed isn't exactly comfy."

Nico lets out a sleepy chuckle, bringing their intertwined hands up to his lips so he can kiss the back of Levi's. He lets the kiss linger for a moment before dropping their hands back down to the bed. 

"You don't need to sleep if you don't want to," Levi states, using his free hand to push his glasses up his nose. "But I really think you should try."

"Okay."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Even though Levi can't see it, he knows Nico is smiling. It only takes a couple of minutes before Nico is asleep, snuggled up into Levi's side as much as he can. Levi only wishes the bed were bigger, as they're practically sat on top of one another. It isn't the most comfortable place, nor is the most relaxing but either way, Levi doesn't mind, as long as Nico is finally getting some rest. 

-

It's a week before Levi is finally allowed home again. Nico fusses over him non-stop - Levi loves him, but it can get a bit much at times - and brings him everything he needs, making sure he's comfortable and not in pain. 

It's late evening and Levi is snuggled up in their bed, covers pulled up around him, pillows propped up to support him, and an assortment of medication, food, and entertainment strewn around him. The curtains are drawn, the gentle evening wind causing them to drift out every now and then. 

Levi is busy on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram for the millionth time that day. He knows he needs to rest but it's ever so tedious, having to sit and wait, only a limited amount of things able to keep him entertained for a long enough period of time. 

Nico is still at work. Levi wishes he was here by his side - maybe then he wouldn't be so bored - instead of at the hospital. At first, Nico had been pretty adamant about staying with Levi but after a lengthy argument, Levi had convinced him that he would be fine. 

After all, he was only a phone call away. 

Levi lets out a frustrated sigh and locks his phone, placing it down on the bed next to him. He sinks down into the pillows, pulling the covers up around him. He can't even begin to fathom how bored he is with just sitting around. He's pretty sure he's forgotten how to walk. 

He debates getting up to go search for another movie. The creaking of the front door opening stops him. 

Soon enough, Nico is peaking his head around the door. Levi greets him with a half-hearted smile and a small wave. Nico drags himself over to the bed and flops down next to Levi, letting out a groan as he covers his face with his hands. 

Levi laughs a little, propping himself up on his elbow so he can look down at Nico. His shoulder burns a little, the muscles taking a while to fully heal, but he ignores the dull ache, for now. 

"Tough day?" Levi asks, to which Nico nods his head in response. 

"Very," Nico turns his head to the side, catching Levi's eye. "I missed you."

"Hm," Levi grins, and he dips his head to catch Nico's lips in a kiss. It's chaste and short, but it immediately makes Levi feel better. "I guess I missed you too."

"You're so horrible to me."

"Yeah, but you love it."

"Do I?"

"Would you be with me if you didn't?" 

Nico chuckles and shakes his head, grinning fondly up at Levi. "Touché." 

Nico lets out a quiet groan as he sits himself up properly, leaning his back against the mound of pillows Levi has created. He holds his arm out, inticing Levi to shuffle into his side. Once Levi is settled, Nico wraps his arm around Levi's shoulders, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

Levi picks up his phone from where he left it and unlocks it, checking back on his social media for the fifth time in a matter of minutes. Nico rests his cheek against Levi's head, watching as he scrolls, and scrolls, and scrolls. Neither of them say anything for a while as they watch a couple of videos, a few of them being rather comical, whereas others were just plain cringy. 

Eventually, though, Nico shuffles away from Levi, which leaves him confused. Levi raises a brow as Nico climbs off the bed, stretching his arms above his head before he turns. 

"Where are you going?"

"I need to shower," Nico states, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, towards the bathroom. "I won't be long, I promise."

"Alright, but I'm going to go find another movie."

"Levi," Nico's tone is almost harsh as he speaks, which stops Levi from throwing the covers off himself. They hold each others gaze for a second, until Levi sinks back into the bed, pouting. Nico lets out a sigh and leans on the bed, digging his knee into the mattress. "I'll be a couple of minutes, then I'll get another movie for you, okay?"

Levi lets out a small huff as he folds his arms across his chest, moving his gaze from Nico. Nico just sighs and makes his way into the bathroom. As soon as the door is closed behind him, Levi decides that he's going to get up anyway and get that movie he's been wanting. 

He's fine, or so he tells himself, so he can get the movie himself. He doesn't need Nico peering over his shoulder with every step he takes. He'll be fine. 

What's the worst that could happen?

Levi throws the blankets off himself and pushes himself off the bed. He struggles for a moment, taking a second to place pressure on his injured leg. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to, but it feels weird, especially with a cast covering it. After a moment of wobbling about, he takes a step. 

It's fine. He's fine. 

After a couple more steps, he glances toward the bathroom door. No sign of Nico. No sign of getting caught. He almost smirks to himself as he limps his way out of the bedroom, using the walls and furniture around him as leverage. 

Once he's out of the bedroom, he feels around the wall until he finds the light switch, flicking the lights on and illuminating the living room. There isn't much he can hold onto between where he is and where the rack of DVD's they have is situated. Sometimes, Levi wishes that Netflix would just put every single movie on there, so he didn't have to do stupid things like this. 

He takes in a deep breath, listens for any sign of Nico, then takes a wobbly step forward. It burns a little and his head feels a little woozy, but he hasn't walked further than the distance from the bed to the bathroom for the past couple of days. He ignores it and continues making his way over to the DVDs. 

About halfway there, he stops, managing to use the couch as a sort of crutch for a moment. He ignores the pain in his head, and his leg, and his chest. It's nothing - or at least that is what he is trying desperately to tell himself. 

After a moment or two, he tries again. It doesn't do much. 

"Shit," he grumbles to himself, leaning his full weight against the back of the couch. Now he realizes that maybe this was a stupid idea. Somehow, he manages to pull himself around to the front of the couch and sits himself down, thankful he hadn't fallen; or even passed out. 

He rests his elbows on his knees, face buried in his hands as he leans forward. If the world could just _stop spinning_ for one moment, maybe he could make his way back to the bedroom without Nico realizing he ever moved in the first place. 

However, the world doesn't stop spinning, doesn't give him a chance to return back to the comfort of the bed. It must have been a few minutes, as soon enough, Levi hears the click of the bathroom door opening. 

A frustrated groan sounds from Nico just seconds after when he suddenly realizes that Levi isn't where he left him. Levi doesn't even bother lifting his face from his hands. He knows what is coming. 

"Did you not listen to a word I said?" Nico's voice sounds from behind him. Levi can hear Nico walking towards him and finally lifts his head up. 

"I did," Levi admits through a sigh. "I just didn't listen."

Nico stops in front of Levi and kneels. His hair is still damp from the shower, and he only sports his pajama bottoms. The look on his face is less than impressed, almost mad, and Levi has to look away. 

He feels embarrassed. He feels that all too familiar heat in his cheeks as he lowers his head.

"Are you okay?" Nico asks, genuine concern about his tone. Levi just nods in return. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, 'm sure," Levi confirms, which settles the growing anxiety in Nico. Levi finally changes his gaze back to Nico, who doesn't look so mad anymore. Just concerned. 

Nico purses his lips together as he suppresses a sigh, lifting his hands to cup Levi's face. He ghosts his thumb against Levi's cheek, which Levi allows himself to lean into. A sort-of grin replaces the look of concern on Nico's face, and Levi can't help but smile back at him. 

He feels just a little less stupid now. 

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know?" Nico quips. Levi lets out a breathy laugh as he nods his head a little, the world still somewhat fuzzy. 

Nico leans forward and kisses Levi, so softly and so full of love, that Levi swears his heart stops for a moment. For a single moment in time, everything stands still, and everything is finally okay again. The kiss lasts no longer than a few seconds and Levi finds himself chasing after Nico as he pulls away. Nico can only chuckle at this. 

Nico stands and holds his hand out for Levi to take - which he does - and helps hoist him off the couch. Nico takes his time as he leads Levi back to the bedroom, stopping when Levi tugs on his arm, eventually grabbing onto Nico for more support.

Once Levi is safely back in the comfort of their bed, Nico can finally take a breather and relax down next to him. He shuffles himself underneath the blankets and pulls them up to his waist. Nico manages to steal a few pillows from Levi's pillow mountain, much to Levi's disappointment. 

"I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"Hey, you made it further than I thought you would," Nico jokes, which earns him a jab in the side from Levi. He yelps at the sudden feeling, swatting Levi's hand away from him. "Just please don't do it again."

"No promises."

"_Levi_."

"Okay, okay," Levi laughs, a cheeky grin stretching his lips. "I won't."

"Thank you."

Levi finds himself slotted against Nico's side, head resting on Nico's bare chest, fingers tracing patterns against Nico's stomach. For the first time in a while, everything seems _right_ again. One of Nico's hands is carding through Levi's hair, fingers massaging into Levi's scalp, which is enough to lull him to sleep; if he allowed it. 

Nico stretches his other arm over to the bedside stand, only just managing to grab his phone. He unlocks it, the dim screen light reflecting on his face as he taps the screen a couple of times, tongue stuck out as he concentrates. Levi lifts his head just enough to watch him, grinning fondly, admiring how gorgeous his boyfriend truly was. 

After a couple more taps, Nico holds his phone out in front of them both. He turns it so it's landscape and soon enough, a movie starts to play on the screen. Not just any film, though. One of Levi's ultimate feel-good movies. 

"You're unbelievable," Levi says. He leans up just enough to press a kiss to the underside of Nico's jaw, grinning as he does. "You know that?"

"I do."

Levi doesn't say anything back; he doesn't need to. Instead, he turns his attention back to the movie playing on Nico's phone, thanking his lucky stars that Nico just happened to stumble into his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed? i know it isn't the best, i'm still getting back into the flow of writing, as it has been months. plus, this style of writing is also new to me, so thats a thing. i'm not making excuses. 
> 
> now, i need to plan the next one. i have no idea what the hell i'm going to write for that one!
> 
> i was also reading through another fic whilst writing this, so there are some things in this fic which are inspired by that fic. the fic is by shesbreathless, here on ao3! i admire their writing and hella look up to them. 
> 
> ps; listen to SIX the musical, as this is what the fics in this series are named after. bye!


End file.
